Inalcanzable
by Elenear28
Summary: "Cuando era más pequeña, lo había visto como algo inalcanzable. Una estrella fugaz que surcaba el cielo y bañaba todo con su luz, dejando una estela tras de sí que ella nunca podría seguir. Ahora la decisión estaba en sus manos." [One-shot para el concurso "Amores prohibidos" del foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer: Hikari, Yamato y el resto de personajes pertenecen a Digimon, propiedad de Bandai Toei Animation. **

**Esta historia participa en el Concurso: Amores Imposibles, del Foro Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

**Inalcazable**

El boleto se siente caliente en su mano, a pesar de que el invierno está golpeando con fuerza a la ciudad de Tokio. Ella se ha quitado uno de sus guantes, de color rosa brillante. La pieza de tela afelpada cuelga de su boca mientras sus ojos oscuros recorren las letras, impresas con tinta negra que destacan sobre el papel de un brillante azul.

Seguro que le pidieron su opinión en el diseño de las entradas. El azul siempre había sido su color favorito.

Había ocasiones, como esa, en que todos los datos al azar que sabía sobre él hacían que sus mejillas enrojecieran. Cuando era más joven y asistía a la secundaria, había sido una de sus _groupies_. Incluso había creado su propio club de fans. Se reunían una vez al mes en el Parque de Shinjuku, donde compartían dumplings con wasabi, a pesar de que a ella no le gustaba el picante, simplemente porque era uno de los platillos favoritos de él.

La cámara cuelga sobre su pecho y ella es vagamente consciente de que el clima helado podría dañar la memoria. Lo ideal sería que estuviera segura en su estuche de cuero sintético y que este estuviera, a su vez, bien adentro de su bolso, pero la imagen la ha sobrecogido de tal manera que solo puede quedarse parada en medio de la acera, contemplando la valla mientras la gente la esquiva al caminar, como el agua abriéndose paso alrededor de una roca.

Su mano juguetea con la credencial de la revista en la que trabaja, colgando sobre su cadera, asegurada con un gancho a las trabillas de sus pantalones de vestir. En la fotografía, del tamaño de su pulgar, su rostro luce pálido, con el corto cabello echado hacia un lado usando una pequeña horquilla blanca. La blusa blanca de seda que trae puesta la asfixia un poco.

Se siente mayor usando esa ropa. Cuando trabajaba como fotógrafa en el periódico de la universidad solía usar camisetas de colores y pantalones cortos de licra, que siempre le habían parecido más cómodos, especialmente con su tendencia a subirse en lugares imposibles o de tirarse al piso con tal de conseguir una buena fotografía. La fotografía editorial era divertida también, con el color y el bullicio propios del mundo de la moda, pero a veces extrañaba el olor de la tierra o la emoción de los eventos sociales que solía cubrir cuando aún estaba estudiando, con el calor de la gente real en lugar de la frialdad de las modelos, que a veces llegaban de mal humor al set porque sus nuevas dietas las hacían pasar hambre.

Ella nunca se había preocupado en exceso por cómo lucía, aunque Takeru siempre la llamaba bonita. Tenía un rostro suave y melancólico que hacía que la gente alzara las cejas, preguntándose, tal vez, que era lo que la afligía, a pesar de que pasaba sonriendo la mayor parte del tiempo. No era demasiado llamativa. Le gustaba usar colores claros, como el rosa y el amarillo. Nada demasiado extravagante. La novia de su hermano, Sora, le había ofrecido un par de veces tomarla como proyecto, especialmente ahora que había iniciado su propia línea de ropa y necesitaba modelos, pero a ella nunca le había gustado que la vistieran como a una muñeca. Prefería estar detrás de la cámara, no frente a ella.

Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, contemplando el rostro que había aprendido a conocer tan bien mientras sus exhalaciones se convierten en nubes blanquecinas que ascienden hacia el cielo.

La valla es un anuncio del mismo concierto cuyos tiquetes sostiene en su mano. En la fotografía, el cantante principal y bajista, Yamato Ishida, sostiene un bajo de color verde brillante, como veneno. Tiene la boca entreabierta, en medio de una nota y ella se estremece mientras recuerda el sonido de su voz.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escuchó una de sus canciones.

**o-o-o-o-o**

El día en que lo conoció, tenía catorce años y él diecisiete. Sus padres habían salido de la ciudad y su hermano mayor, Taichi, había aprovechado la oportunidad para ofrecer una fiesta en su casa.

A ella no le había parecido una idea demasiado buena.

El apartamento en que vivían era pequeño, como una caja de cerillas. Pero Taichi nunca se había caracterizado por ser la clase de persona que racionalizaba todo. Él solía describirse a sí mismo como un hombre de acción, siempre listo para demostrar su valor ante la menor provocación, aún y cuando la mitad de las veces lo único que acababa probando era su capacidad para orquestar grandes fiascos.

En cualquier caso, siempre había sido una acérrima defensora de su hermano. Siempre, desde que eran niños pequeños, él la había entendido como ninguna otra persona, inclusive durante el periodo en que decidió echar por la borda los esfuerzos de sus padres en enseñarle a hablar y había pasado comunicándose, durante meses, a través de los agudos sonidos que producía su silbato.

Taichi era capaz de interpretar cada sonido. Las notas discordantes del pequeño cilindro de metal se transformaban en frases completas para él. A ella le gustaba decir que él era su hermano favorito. «Soy tu único hermano», respondía él. «Eso no importa», respondía ella. «Aun y cuando tuviera otros quince hermanos, tú serías mi favorito».

Ella había accedido a guardar el secreto y a ayudarle a mantener bien abastecidas las fuentes de comida a cambio de que él la acompañara a una exhibición de fotografía en Kyoto. Eran poco más de tres horas en tren, una distancia de casi quinientos kilómetros que a su hermano no le entusiasmaba, pero él se tomaba muy a pecho sus promesas.

La pequeña sala se había llenado de cuerpos sudorosos que bailaban al son de la música que salía del estéreo. Algunos otros estaban sentados en el sofá, contemplando la pantalla con las bocas abiertas mientras su hermano golpeaba el mando a distancia de su consola y otro chico soltaba maldiciones ocasionales mientras su carro de carreras derrapaba en la pantalla inferior.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta esa noche, un grito, corto y agudo, se abrió paso a través de sus labios. Sonó justo como si se hubiera pillado los dedos con la puerta, atrayendo de inmediato la atención de su hermano, que cruzó la estancia en dos segundos, dejando tirado el videojuego en que había estado compitiendo con sus compañeros de salón hasta hacía un minuto.

La encontró apoyando el hombro sobre la puerta de madera, con las manos cruzadas sobre sus labios y los ojos muy abiertos. Al parecer en perfecto estado de salud. Taichi dirigió entonces su mirada hacia la puerta. Una sonrisa tironeó de sus labios, disfrutando secretamente de la pequeña broma.

Hikari había desarrollado en los últimos meses una obsesión por el grupo Lobos Adolescentes, un cuarteto local que había empezado a ascender rápidamente. Ella había empapelado su habitación con afiches desplegables de revistas y chillaba de emoción cuando escuchaba su sencillo «Aullido a la luna» en la radio.

Aunque tal vez resultaba más exacto decir que ella se había obsesionado con el rostro de la banda. Taichi solía bromear sobre ello todo el tiempo y, al parecer, había olvidado, de manera muy conveniente, mencionar que el vocalista y bajista del grupo, Yamato Ishida, era uno de sus compañeros de clase.

—Veo que has conocido a Matt, Kari —dijo él mientras se volteaba hacia el chico en el portal—. Matt, esta es mi hermanita, Hikari.

A ella no se le pasó por alto el tono de advertencia con que él había dicho cuál era el parentesco entre los dos.

«Hermanita».

Taichi había dejado de llamarla así desde que ella había entrado a secundaria, de manera que el hecho de que utilizara la palabra de nuevo debía tener un significado especial. Un significado odioso, a decir verdad. Era como si su hermano le hubiera colocado un letrero sobre la frente, con la frase «NO TOCAR» escrita bajo su flequillo con pintura de neón. La verdad era que podía ponerse muy protector a veces.

Su brazo se movió hacia atrás, plantando un codazo sobre el pecho de su hermano. Él simplemente se echó a reír.

Yamato no parecía particularmente impresionado. Sus ojos, azules y brillantes como gemas, se deslizaron perezosamente desde sus pies hasta las puntas de sus cabellos y Hikari deseó estar vistiendo algo mucho más interesante que sus pantalones de pijama de gatitos y una camiseta de algodón de manga corta. Ella bajó la mirada hacia sus pies descalzos. Se había pintado las uñas de un brillante color azul.

—Pues la verdad es que no encuentro el parecido —dijo Yamato y Hikari pensó que tenía una voz preciosa, mejor aún que la que escuchaba en la radio, no solo con sus canciones, sino en las entrevistas. El tipo de voz que la haría apoyar los codos sobre una mesa y cerrar los ojos, simplemente disfrutando del placer de oírlo hablar—. Creo que te robaron en la repartición de encantos, Taichi, ¿qué otra explicación puedes darle a que tengas una hermana tan bonita siendo tú… así? —dijo mientras lo señalaba con una mano.

Ella sintió sus mejillas calentarse. Bonita. Yamato Ishida la había llamado bonita.

—Ni lo menciones —dijo Taichi mientras envolvía el cuello de Yamato con su brazo y lo llevaba al interior de su casa—. He tenido un año de mierda quitándole a todos los chicos de encima. No empieces tu también.

Él no lo decía en serio, pensó ella.

—Puedo imaginarlo —había bromeado Yamato—. Con solo verla a ella me alegro de tener un hermano en lugar de una… —Su voz fue engullida por el bullicio del salón.

Decidió seguirlos, ansiosa por estar más cerca de él, pero apenas había conseguido dar un par de pasos antes de que Taichi se volteara.

—Creo que así estamos bien —le dijo su hermano.

—Pero…

—Será mejor que vueltas a tu habitación —dijo él con gravedad mientras ella veía a Yamato sentarse en el sofá—. Las cosas pueden ponerse algo locas a veces y creo que un par de ellos están bebiendo.

—Necesitarás ayuda para limpiar —intentó ella anhelante.

—No será necesario, tenemos un código: los tres últimos en marcharse tienen que ayudar a limpiar.

—Tai…

—Te lo presentaré después. Lo prometo.

Y ella no pudo hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

El «después» tardó muchísimo en llegar. O al menos eso le había parecido a ella.

La frustraba el saber que su hermano podía verlo todo el tiempo. A veces intentaba que la llevara con él, cuando escuchaba que iba a salir con sus amigos, se vestía rápidamente y hacía pucheros o lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito. La técnica siempre había sido infalible… hasta ahora.

Taichi se mostraba implacable. Nunca había tenido reparos en que ella se juntara con sus amigos, pero algo en su interior le decía que, aún y cuando no fuera su intención, Yamato acabaría rompiéndole el corazón a su hermana pequeña.

Sin embargo, al final, no había podido evitar ceder ante la oportunidad de hacer feliz a su hermana. Su rendición había llegado en un sobre rosa para su cumpleaños. Se lo había dado justo después de que ella soplara las velas de su pastel: dos entradas para el concierto de los Lobos Adolescentes y un pase a los camerinos. Uno solo.

Ella gritó de la emoción. Rodeándolo con sus brazos y chillando contra su camiseta.

Él la acompañó al concierto y… En realidad no se acordaba mucho del concierto. Las canciones se mezclaban unas con otras mientras ella sentía el latido de su corazón bajo la palma de su mano. Recordaba el olor del sudor de la gente moviéndose entusiasmada mientras Yamato arrancaba nota tras nota de su bajo, acoplando el sonido de su voz, baja y grave, al de los instrumentos.

Cuando el concierto terminó, Taichi se había reído de ella por estar tan nerviosa. La acompañó a la parte trasera del club, en donde los detuvo un hombre alto y musculoso con una camiseta negra al menos dos tallas más pequeñas de lo que necesitaba realmente.

—Estaré en el café de enfrente. Búscame ahí cuando acabes, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella había asentido, aferrándose al pase que le colgaba del cuello con una correa de color azul.

Recordaba el temblor de sus hombros y sus piernas de gelatina mientras le mostraba el pase al guardia de seguridad. Cómo él había revisado el pedazo de papel cubierto con una funda plástica con cuidado, como si esperara que ella lo hubiera falsificado. El seco asentimiento y el movimiento de sus dedos al retirar la cadena que separaba el club de los camerinos. Recordaba todo eso.

También podía rememorar el sudor que le había cubierto las palmas de las manos y como ella se había secado con disimulo en sus pantalones, completamente nuevos, comprados para aquella ocasión tan especial.

La puerta era de un rojo oscuro y ella escuchaba risas y acordes discordantes viniendo del otro lado. Ella había golpeado con los nudillos. Varias veces en realidad. Supuso que era difícil escuchar que alguien llamaba cuando se hacía tanto ruido.

Al final le había abierto la puerta el baterista. El interior de la habitación era blanco, con muebles de color negro. El suelo estaba cubierto de cerámica blanca y negra, formando patrones que la hacían pensar en un juego de ajedrez.

—Yo… tengo esto —había dicho con torpeza mientras alzaba el pedazo de cartón que le colgaba del cuello.

—Debes ser la invitada de Matt —había dicho el chico, un par de años mayor que su hermano. Un universitario, si no recordaba mal. Los labios del chico se habían curvado en una sonrisa—. Él está por allá —había dicho apuntando con el pulgar hacia atrás.

Ella le había sonreído. Una sonrisa nerviosa en realidad y había seguido su dirección.

Era una sala grande. Los chicos de la banda reían con sus invitados y nadie le prestaba demasiada atención a ella.

Yamato estaba al fondo. Sentado frente a una mesa. Hojas de papel con pentagramas frente a él y un lápiz que se movía a gran velocidad mientras las notas se esparcían en la blancura de la hoja, colándose entre los delgados reglones.

Nunca había sido buena en sus clases de música. Taichi decía que el uso intensivo de su silbato debía haberle dañado el oído, pues ni siquiera conseguía tocar bien la flauta, el instrumento en que ocupaban la mayor parte de sus lecciones en la escuela. Sin embargo el puñado de blancas, negras y corcheas extendiéndose sobre el papel le parecía bonito.

—Estás componiendo —dijo ella, y no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación.

Él levantó la vista, la punta quebrándose contra el papel al apretar con demasiada fuerza a causa de la sorpresa.

—Estaba —había dicho él mientras apartaba la hoja y tomaba la lata de refresco de encima de la mesa y le daba un largo trago.

A ella le había parecido que tenía los ojos demasiado brillantes.

—Puedo conseguirte otro lápiz —se había excusado ella.

Él negó con la cabeza, haciendo que los mechones rubios rebotaran contra su frente.

—Tú debes ser la hermana de Tai.

—Hikari. Ya… ya nos habíamos conocido.

—¿Ah, sí?

—En una fiesta en nuestra casa —dijo ella tragándose su decepción, pero entonces los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—La chica con el pijama de gatitos.

—Solo el pantalón —había dicho sintiéndose repentinamente más a gusto.

—Era un pantalón bonito —dijo él bebiendo otro trago de su lata—. Era rosa, creo.

Sus mejillas se encendieron. ¡La recordaba!

—Más o menos de ese color —dijo él presionando un dedo contra la piel de su rostro y el color se hizo más brillante.

—¿Estás trabajando en una nueva canción? —preguntó ella sentándose en la mesa cuadrada, justo a su lado.

—Algo así. A veces viene y va —dijo él.

—No sabía que iban a sacar un nuevo disco.

—En realidad aún no. Pero siempre es bueno aprovechar la inspiración. Nunca sabes cuando la vas a necesitar.

Ella asintió.

—Supongo que lo entiendes —dijo él con sorpresa—. Tai me ha dicho que eres una artista.

—En realidad no —dijo con las mejillas enrojecidas de nuevo.

—¿No?

—Me regalaron una cámara profesional para la navidad pasada —explicó ella—. Me gusta ir al parque y tomar fotos… ya sabes. Pero nunca lo he tomado muy en serio.

Él bebió otro trago de su lata y, cuando volvió a hablarle, a ella le llegó el inconfundible aroma del alcohol.

—Pues Tai cree que eres muy buena.

—Tai suele exagerar —había dicho ella con modestia.

—La primera vez que tuve una guitarra, tenía catorce años —empezó él—. No era nueva, de hecho la rescaté del sótano. Había sido de mi padre. Pero en cuanto mis dedos pasaron sobre las cuerdas, lo supe —dijo él clavando sus ojos azules en la pared—. No sonó bien. —dijo riéndose un poco y cuando se ríe, casi parece otra persona—. Llevaba ahí al menos quince años, así que estaba desafinada y tenía una cuerda rota. Pero cuando lo sabes, lo sabes —sentenció—. ¿Te imaginas tomando fotografías el resto de tu vida?

Ella cerró los ojos y trató de imaginarlo. Lo cierto era que podía.

—Me gustaría. Me gustaría hacerlo —replicó con los ojos cerrados.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no intentarlo?

Cuando abrió los ojos, su rostro estaba mucho más cerca de lo que había esperado. Su nariz casi rozando lo suya y la sangre se arremolinó en su rostro mientras su corazón latía como loco.

Él apartó un mechón de su cabello, metiéndolo detrás de su oreja.

El aliento se atoró en su garganta y ella no estaba segura de si quería gritar, suspirar o echarse a llorar.

No tuvo la oportunidad de averiguarlo:

—Y yo no voy a besarte.

—¿Por qué soy una niña? —había preguntado ella, sin saber si debía sentirse aliviada o decepcionada.

Él había agitado la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible.

—Porque eres la hermana de Tai. Ahora, ¿quieres que te autografíe una foto?

El resto de la visita no había durado mucho tiempo. Había cruzado la calle con la cabeza echa un desastre, buscando a su hermano y cuando Taichi le preguntó más tarde que si la había pasado bien, ella había dicho que sí. Aunque la verdad era que no estaba segura.

**o-o-o-o-o**

No volvió a verlo por mucho tiempo.

Ese verano la popularidad del grupo subió como la espuma. Dejaron lo local y empezaron a hacer conciertos en todo Japón. Cuando el país dejó de ser suficiente, consiguieron una gira por otros países del conteniente.

Mientras tanto, ella empezó a llevar cursos de fotografía que compaginaba con sus clases de secundaria.

Cuando llegó el momento de elegir universidad, decidió convertir su pasión en una carrera.

Dos semanas antes de que empezaran las clases, cuando estaba empacando, recogió todos sus discos, los posters y las revistas y las metió en una caja. Lo guardó todo: las camisetas, los broches, los recortes de periódico y las fotografías. Todas excepto una, la que él había firmado aquel día en su camerino.

La caja fue a parar a su armario y la foto se fue con ella a su habitación en las residencias estudiantiles, donde poco a poco fue sepultada por los papeles de sus cursos.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Fue en la universidad en donde conoció a Takeru.

La primera vez que lo vio, le había recordado a Yamato. El cabello rubio, los ojos azules, incluso un poco la línea de la mandíbula y las manos.

Ambos tenían manos de artistas, había decidido ella. Con dedos largos y delgados. Aunque Takeru no era músico. Era escritor o al menos lo sería algún día. Estaba estudiando literatura.

Lo había conocido en uno de los cursos optativos que tenía que llevar. Se habían sentado uno junto al otro en clase y, cuando la lección acabó el primer día, el profesor los había emparejado para las asignaciones que tendrían a lo largo del semestre.

Ella casi había esperado que él le dijera que su apellido era Ishida, pues se parecía muchísimo a Yamato.

No lo era.

—Takeru Takaishi —había dicho él extendiendo la mano.

—Hikari Yagami —había respondido ella en el mismo tono formal.

El formalismo no había durado mucho. Para el final de la semana, se habían convertido en amigos. Para el final de semestre, habían empezado a salir como pareja.

Le gustaba, de verdad lo hacía, pero a veces, cuando él la besaba, ella no podía evitar pensar en aquel casi beso, en el camerino del club.

No ayudaba el hecho de que ambos se parecieran. Muchas veces se había sentido tentada a preguntarle. Tal vez eran primos lejanos o algo así. Pero nunca hizo la pregunta.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Se enteró de la verdad el día de su cumpleaños. Justo después de soplar las velas de su pastel. Habían ido a celebrarlo a su casa y Taichi llevaba todo el día portándose como un idiota con Takeru. Era el primer novio formal que llevaba a casa y su hermano no parecía particularmente feliz con la idea.

Esta vez, fue su novio el que dejó el sobre en su mano y una sensación creciente de _déjà vú_ la invadió cuando al abrir el sobre encontró dos entradas y un pase para entrar a los camerinos.

—¡Sorpresa! —había dicho él en su oído antes de besarla, mientras Tai atacaba su pedazo de pastel en la sala.

Ella se las había arreglado para sonreírle mientras intentaba recordar si alguna vez le había dicho que le gustaba ese grupo. Él respondió rápidamente a la pregunta no formulada:

—Encontré la fotografía en tu habitación en la residencia —dijo sonriéndole con dulzura. Takeru era el único chico de veinte años que conocía que podía seguir luciendo como un niño de ocho cuando sonreía.

—Deben haberte costado una fortuna —se quejó ella, sabiendo que a veces él pasaba por dificultades para llegar a fin de mes—. Y, ¿cómo conseguiste el pase a camerinos?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no me costaron nada. Conozco a alguien en la banda.

La sospecha se abrió paso por su mente.

—¿En serio? ¿A quién?

Él se echó a reír.

—Mi hermano es parte de la banda. Pensé que te lo había dicho.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

—Uh…. El vocalista y bajista. Yamato Ishida. Supongo que sabes quién es.

Y ella, por supuesto, lo sabía.

—Pero tú apellido es Takaishi —respondió tontamente.

Él hizo una mueca. No le gustaba mucho hablar del divorcio de sus padres.

—Era muy pequeño cuando se divorciaron. Mi madre pensó que lo mejor era que ambos tuviéramos el mismo apellido. Matt lleva el apellido de mi padre.

—Oh.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó el con nerviosismo—. Puedo comprarte otra cosa si no te gusta.

Ella le sonrió y agitó la cabeza.

—Es perfecto —dijo con suavidad mientras le sonreía y él le respondió besándola de nuevo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Ahora, mientras contemplaba la valla, pensó que tal vez debió haberle dicho que no a Takeru ese día. Aún no estaba segura de cómo se sentía con respecto a Yamato. Lo había idolatrado como solo las niñas sabían hacerlo. Había seguido su carrera paso a paso. Siempre deteniéndose a leer las revistas en los quioscos cuando él y su banda aparecían en la portada o cliqueando en los artículos de internet que encontraba en su camino.

Sin embargo, había algo que no terminaba de calzarle. Desde ese día, en el camerino, cuando él había estado tan cerca que podía ver la pequeña cicatriz que tenía sobre el puente de la nariz, tan fina que no salía en las fotografías de las revistas, ella se había encargado de evitarlo metódicamente.

No tenía ni idea de que era lo que le había dicho Yamato a Taichi después de su encuentro privado, pero fuera lo que fuera, había logrado que su hermano relajara su postura con ella. Ahora la invitaba de vez en cuando a sus salidas con sus amigos, siempre y cuando considerara que las actividades eran adecuadas para su hermana de quince años. De todas maneras ella siempre se rehusaba, sin darle demasiada importancia.

Una vez, cuando el grupo volvió a Japón, Tai la había invitado a otro de sus conciertos. Ella se había inventado una entrega de su curso de fotografía y su hermano había terminado llevando a Sora en su lugar. Él y Yamato seguían siendo los mejores amigos y se veían cada vez que Yamato regresaba a Japón.

Ella había hecho la cola para comprar entradas para algunas de sus presentaciones más íntimas, pequeños recitales en clubes diminutos que les recordaban sus inicios, en un par de ocasiones, pero siempre se había salido antes de llegar a la ventanilla.

No estaba segura del por qué.

Un bocinazo la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Agitó la cabeza y se dijo a sí misma que estaba siendo ridícula. Se volvió a poner el guante, guardó las entradas en su billetera y se preparó para el concierto. Esa misma noche.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Los Lobos Adolescentes, cuyo nombre en realidad ya no quedaba porque todos sus integrantes se habían convertido en adultos, eran ahora la clase de grupo que conseguía llenar un estadio de doce mil personas. Incluso habían tenido que habilitar una segunda fecha porque los boletos se habían agotado en cuestión de un par de días.

Takeru sujetaba su mano mientras entraban al estadio. Tenían buenos asientos. «La clase de asientos que consigues cuando tu hermano es el miembro principal del grupo», pensó ella.

Los teloneros empezaron a tocar a las ocho en punto. La banda salió a eso de las diez. Y en cuanto lo vio sobre el escenario, se dio cuenta de que en su interior ella seguía siendo la niña de catorce años que gritaba en la puerta cuando veía al mejor amigo de su hermano.

La mano de Takeru rodeó su cintura, atrayéndola cerca, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se deleitaba en el sonido, conocido y desconocido a la vez.

Siempre le había encantado su música. Cuando era más pequeña, ponía sus discos en repetición una y otra vez, hasta que Taichi se hartaba y desconectaba el estéreo, quejándose de que por su culpa ahora hasta soñaba con la voz de Matt.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras Takeru se inclinaba hacia ella, susurrando en su oído:

—Me alegra haberte traído.

Sin abrir los ojos, ella asintió en acuerdo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—Te esperaré afuera —dijo él dándole un apretón a su mano antes de soltarla.

—En realidad —dijo ella reteniendo su mano—. Lo he pensado y creo que mejor no usaré el pase, si está bien contigo.

—¿No?

Ella se echó a reír.

—Es una estrella de rock, ¡no sabría qué decirle! —mintió.

—Es solo mi hermano —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. Rs una persona común y corriente. Aunque puedo entender que te intimide un poco.

Cuando le sonrió, no tuvo que esforzarse en hacerlo. Con Takeru resultaba natural.

Se imaginó a sí misma caminando por el pasillo, mostrando el pase al guardia de seguridad. Golpeando la puerta de camerino una y otra vez porque nadie la escuchaba desde adentro. Se preguntó si esta vez él sí la besaría.

Tal vez lo haría. Había dejado de ser una niña y dudaba que teniendo casi veinticuatro años, Yamato siguiera siendo tan… Pero entonces estaba Takeru.

Lo quería, estaba segura. Y seguramente ver a Yamato no cambiaría eso en lo absoluto. Pero definitivamente no deseaba abrir de nuevo el cajón en que había guardado los recuerdos de su pasado, de quién había sido ella y de cómo había amado tanto al muchacho como a la estrella. El chico que no solo la había encantado con su música sino que la había impulsado a hacer lo que amaba, tal vez incluso sin saberlo.

Ella siempre sería la hermana de Tai y, con algo de suerte, esperaba ser siempre la novia de Takeru o algo más. Fuera como fuera, era imposible que estuvieran juntos. Lo había sido antes y seguía siéndolo ahora.

—No todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de conocer a una superestrella —bromeó Takeru.

Superestrella. Antes, esa palabra la habría impresionado. Cuando era más pequeña, lo había visto como algo inalcanzable. Una estrella fugaz que surcaba el cielo y bañaba todo con su luz, dejando una estela tras de sí que ella nunca podría seguir.

Ahora la decisión estaba en sus manos. Podía seguirlo, si quisiera. Pero ¿sería eso lo correcto?

Negó con la cabeza y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de él.

—La verdad es que prefiero estar contigo.

* * *

**Segunda participación en el foro… Yeeeei. *Se pone a escribir el discurso de aceptación de su premio* Naaaah, la verdad es que con tanta gente talentosa y experimentada en la lista, lo más que conseguiré será un certificado de participación, pero me ha encantado la experiencia. **

**No suelo escribir ni de estos personajes ni en tercera persona, así que ambas cosas han sido todo un reto para mí. Espero haberlo hecho bien y no haber destrozado a ninguno de los personajes. **

**Gracias a HikariCaelum por haberme invitado y, por supuesto a las moderadoras estrella Sybilla's Song, HikariCaelum, a. son. do. mar. y Hikari Blossom por mantener vivo este foro y traer ideas tan geniales. **

**Saludos, E. **


End file.
